


Speed Trap

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chasing, Community: springkink, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: "If he can catch me, he can have me!"





	

In Oregon State, near Mount St. Hillary, the sight of the black and white Datsun police cruiser chasing the Porsche barely received notice. The police cruiser and the sports car were common enough sights—by now everyone knew the Autobots Jazz and Prowl.

They would have laughed if they knew the reason for the chase.

 

_Damn it, Jazz! Slow down; you’re breaking the speed limit!_

Jazz sent laughter back along the comm line. _Are you kidding? I’ve seen what you do to the twins when you catch them speeding._

 _I have much worse than that planned for you when I catch you,_ Prowl replied. _Scrubbing floors is too good a punishment for this._

 _You promise?_ Jazz’s voice went from mirthful to sensual without warning.

Prowl smiled inwardly at his partner’s implication. Jazz was always playing these games, and Prowl was almost always willing to play along. _I guarantee it._

The saboteur laughed again and put on another burst of speed. With a chuckle, the tactician sped after him.

They flew down the highways, navigating the hills and turns with a high speed precision only seen in Seekers and a certain pair of twins. Prowl turned on his lights and sirens, hoping to keep any humans ahead on the road out of their way. They raced until Prowl felt the tiniest stirrings of anger at his partner.

Then, the tactician saw his opening as they rounded a curve not far from the Ark. He slid up next to Jazz and nudged him, gently, toward the side of the road. The results were dramatic.

Jazz spun out of control and into the guard rail. He rebounded off the rail and back across the road. As the saboteur flew across the road he transformed, trying to control his slide. His bipedal form did nothing for his control and he kept sliding.

Prowl, having transformed and braced himself against the opposite guard rail, caught the other mech easily.

“Got you,” he said to his partner.

Jazz just grinned.  



End file.
